


Sugoi Quest for Brokoro

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dress Up, Incest, M/M, Seduction, Shotacon, Topping from the Bottom, mostly just two but in the end 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dirk dawns on his princely apparel and seduces his brother into fucking him.





	Sugoi Quest for Brokoro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noxvice_Sinloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxvice_Sinloc/gifts).



> Happy borth nox!

Dirk brushes the edges of his jacket down against his loose shirt. It's not a long jacket as it only reaches his high-waisted shorts, but it is certainly a looker with shoulder pads and all the extra flair that is suiting for a prince. Finally he pulls on his thigh high socks, hooking them over his toes and pulling them all the way up his legs with a satisfying snap. 

He gets up and walks over towards the mirror in his room. He's almost getting a little too tall for it, but he can still see what he looks like now; prim and proper like a prince, his braided hair hangs in it's single striking braid. He turns to the side, tucking in bits a pieces, making sure everything's in place. The shirt he borrowed (more like stole) from D's closet, but the jacket he found in Bro's. Turns out he's roughly the same jacket size and some of his puppets.

The shorts he bought a size too small and, well normally he's not much of a looker but now... He places his hand over his junk, palming himself and getting his prick hard, giving him a nice bulge. 

Dirk then makes his way out of his bedroom, being as nonchalant as he can while still walking like he's going down the runway, into the living room where he dramatically bends down to pick up a smuppet. It just so happened the smuppet was by the tv. It also just so happens that D is sitting on the couch facing the tv. 

And it just so happens that D got an excellent view of Dirk's ass.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Dirk says, turning and whipping his braid around to face his brother.   
D, which much less confidence, swallows thickly and stares while his cheeks grow a nice rosy red. "Uh huh," he says, turning the tv off. "You wanna go put some clothes on? Think only Bro's allowed to show that much skin." he clears his throat and crosses his legs. 

Dirk strolls to the couch and hops up next to him with the smuppet in hand, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? You don't like it?" He flutters his mascaraed eyes up at his older brother, crossing his legs too to show off the nice band of skin on his thighs. 

D turns back to the tv that's now turned off, avoiding Dirk's eyes. Despite them being hidden behind shades, he can still feel the intensity behind them. "You can stop the moue act," he says, "It's dumb."

Dirk smirks, he knows better than that. "Dumb because it's childish?" he asks before scooting himself closer and straddling D's hips. "Or dumb because it's working." He's rather short and lithe compared to D, making him spread his legs even wider. His small bulge is prominent, and he presses it against D's leg with a small moan. 

However, D raises his hands in mock submission, refusing to touch Dirk. "Dirk, lil man, enough's enough," he says, "This ain't appropriate."

"Since when have we ever been appropriate?" Dirk laughs, placing his smaller hands on D's broad chest, leaning forward to press his lips against his neck. He can feel D nervously gulp, and he grins. "I know you're into this, Bro," a wandering hand trails down to the matching yet bigger bulge in D's pants. "It's okay, dude. Why don't you just fuck me like I know you want to?" 

"Dirk..." D now looks to Dirk, unable to help himself from checking out the new getup Dirk has on and wow-- that really fits him. Or in a sense, doesn't fit him. He's small enough already, it's hard to imagine how he found clothes like that in his size. 

"Bro," Dirk's voice sings in his ear, high and lilting, making D freeze in place. "It's not polite to stare you know," he says, placing a delicate finger below his chin, making him look up. "But you can if you ask nicely," he smirks and runs a hand along his braid, rocking his hips forward against D, shifting closer. 

"I'm not gonna ask," D rolls his eyes, "You can't-"

Dirk takes his larger hands into his smaller ones, bringing them up and placing them solidly on his slight hips. He peeks out from above his shades, orange meeting red, "Ask nicely. Bro." 

D shakes his head and looks away, but got the way Dirk looks at him has his dick twitching, and they're both very aware of that. Dirk's dick is smaller than his but there is certainly a heated pressure rubbing up against his hard on. "Dirk I can't."

His vision is quickly shifted to look back at the flirtatious sexy boy on his lap, "You can. You won't regret it, I know how long you've been thinking about this," Dirk purrs, pressing kisses along his jaw and hovering just above his lips. "Ask," he says, quiet. The only sound in the entire room and its deafening. 

D's breath is heavy, his chest heaves with each one. Damn, Dirk, he knows who he's dealing with. He's never been one to deny his younger brother, and this in particular is something he's held out on for a long time-- but he can't any longer. Dirk is so perfect, his beautiful baby brother, his little prince. Dressed in finery he was born to wear, frotting on his lap and speaking low like he's the one who's been a porn star half his life and not Bro. "Can I please fuck you?" He adds the please is for his own submission, but he knows Dirk can't resist a good peon. 

"You may," Dirk says elegantly, brimming with gravitas with a hint of his usual snark. He takes D's hands and slides the tips of his fingers along the back of shirt, and down into his shorts. "Though I won't let you run wild with me like an animal," he says, low and quiet beginning to rock himself more, "plunge your cock deep inside," he snickers. He's not as smooth as he thinks he is but there's just something so alluring in the confidence he wields regardless of that. "Fill me with your come." He still won't kiss yet. 

 

"Fuck," D groans because yeah, that one got him. He flexes his fingers and squeezes Dirk's ass, pulling him closer. His jaw hangs loose and he bows his head to his prince.

"You're big, I've seen it," Dirk's hand begins to tease open the fly of D's jeans, "I'd really like you inside me." He opens his jeans more, pulling down his boxers and sliding his hand down, "I wanna be close to you." And he finally kisses, pressing his lips against D's and beginning to stroke his cock once its been freed. 

D resists the kiss, but what the hell the kid's hand is literally on his dick there's really no going back now. So he stops resisting, and he dives in deep. He kisses Dirk in full, his tongue slipping out and along his lips, dipping inside and tasting him. His grip on his ass gets stronger and he begins rocking back, pressing his cock against Dirks, groaning into his smaller mouth. 

Dirk parts with a gasp, his soft cheeks flushed down to his neck. He might have enough confidence to last 3 life times, but he is also still young. He's not as experienced as he'd like to be. "T-take my shorts off," he says, trying to awkwardly shuffle himself back and stand on the ground, shoving his crotch in D's face, placing his hand on his hips. 

It's equal parts amusing equal parts hot and D smirks, but he still dutifully obeys, "Of course-"  
"Sir. Of course _Sir_." He corrects. 

"Of course, Sir," D says with a respectful bow of his head. He fiddles with the buttons on Dirk's shorts; starting from the top, brushing the loose tucking in shirt, and down to his thighs. With a finger he teases the edges of Dirk's socks on his thigh, making the boy shiver before D pulls the shorts down.

Dirks steps out of them, leaving him in the same outfit as before only now his small prick has sprung free. "Like what you see?" he asks, the words themselves filled with less insecurity than his voice reveals. 

D can't help himself, he bites his lips and looks up at Dirk from under his lashes, "I do. Can I get a taste?" 

A small hand drops into his hair, combing it back, "You may."

A large calloused hand is placed on the boys belly, sliding his shirt as D leans in and easy takes all of Dirk into his mouth. Small whimpered moans whine above his head as he begins to suck, wrapping a hand around to his back and down to his-

Oh. 

He pulls himself off with a lewd pop, "Seems like the little prince is all ready to go," he chuckles, teasing and pushing into the plug inside of Dirk, drawing a gasp from him.

Dirk nods, "I just want you to fuck me," it's vulnerable and bare, more than he can handle all at once and D knows it. 

He leans up and kisses him, "I will, easy now I got ya," his voice a soothing base. 

Dirk nods again and allows D to go back to sucking on his little cock, wiggling around the base of his plug making him hunch over D's head. He clutches onto his shirt and whines with keening moans, his hips twitching in towards D's mouth. With inexperience, comes absolutely no tolerance. "Oh D I'm gonna-" 

His mouth stretches wide in a silent scream that chokes up his throat as he cums what little is in him down D's throat, all while his older brother continues to suckle on him, and popping out his plug. 

"Good boy," he says, pulling off and licking his lips. 

"D," Dirk pants out, glaring at his older brother, "D I said-"

"You're gonna get fucked, don't you worry about that," he snickers, because inexperience also comes with a nonexistent refractory period. His prick is still hard and twitching with the aftershocks of coming. D brings him in for another kiss while setting the plug aside, and turning Dirk around. 

"Just sit, that's all you gotta do." D says, "I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay," Dirk's voice is ragged but it's easy to see that he's gaining back more energy by the second. He positions his pert little ass over the head of D's cock, and lowers himself. D's cock begins sliding inside, and he wraps his hand around Dirk's braid. "Ahn.. D..." He moans out, cock filling him deeper and deeper, _real_ cock, not metal or silicon like he's used to. 

His brothers cock.

He moans a little louder and pushes himself down more, but D once again, can't help himself.   
He meets Dirk halfway, shoving the rest of his cock inside the boy and wrapping his thick arms around his body, pulling him close. "I got you, Dirk, I got you baby," he moans, Dirk squeezing tight all around him. "My prince," he says, then thrusts. 

It's a steady pace at first, but for both of them it definitely does not last long. 

D holds onto Dirk tight, thrusting into him harder and harder, faster and faster. His hips slam and slap against Dirk's ass, and Dirk is helpless to do much beyond bounce on cock like he was born to, and moan loudly like the whore he's dreamed to be. 

But soon before they can do a single thing about it, mid thrust, the front door opens. "Sup," comes from behind them, and they both know it's Bro. 

It's also what makes D cry out into Dirk's neck while Dirk sobs into the air as they both cum, D filling his little brother up, pumping himself deep inside. Dirk making a mess on the floor while drool drips from his lips. 

"Damn. He got you too, huh?" Bro says, setting down some groceries before coming up to the other two beside the couch, both panting hard a looking a little drowsy. And absolutely delighted and disheveled. 

"Fuck, sure, you might as well join. He's real loud," D says, sitting himself down on the couch along with Dirk on his lap still connected. 

"A-again?" Dirk turns and looks at him, though despite any nerves, the thrill of it is already exciting. 

"You know it. Let's see if we can get that little tummy bulging," He says with another kiss to Dirk before Bro turns his head to place his small mouth on his cock, D beginning to piston his hips again. 

Dirk spreads his legs wide and sucks with vigor, the little prince taming his small harem.


End file.
